


Slow Dancing at the End of the World

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, is that a thing?, like the story itself is pretty fluffy but the context makes it sad, situational angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley share one last dance
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Slow Dancing at the End of the World

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain beat against the windows of the cottage. A warm glow shone through the windows, but there was no one around to see it.

Inside, the cottage was warm and cozy. A pair of lovers were dancing.

Crowley has miracled the old radio to play as clearly as it had when it was first made. There were no radio broadcasts anymore, but the radio worked anyway. He pulled Aziraphale from the sofa to the center of the room.

“Do you remember the day we met?” he asked, swaying in time with the music.

“It was storming then too,” Aziraphale answered, pressing his cheek into Crowley’s shoulder.

“Yes it was. I saw you at the top of that wall, and you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I honestly thought you were going to kill me then, but you didn’t. I thought maybe falling wasn’t so bad if it meant I could see beauty like yours.”

There was a tear on Aziraphale’s face, but he couldn’t tell if it was his or Crowley’s.

This was the end, of course. The end of the universe. The end of heaven and hell. The end of them.

“You were always so perfect, Angel. I thought that as long as you existed, I would exist simply to be awed by you. You were my everything.”

Aziraphale pulled back just enough to see Crowley’s face. Sunglasses long forgotten, his golden eyes were shining with tears Aziraphale was sure were mirrored in his own gaze.

“Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” Crowley’s voice was small, like that of a child seeking reassurance.

“Of course we will, my dear boy.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft. “Of course we will.”

The thunder was right outside now. It announced the end.

Inside the cottage, an angel and a demon were holding each other, whispering promises that no one but them would ever hear.

And then they weren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes, this was written in the notes app on my phone.  
> You can find me on tumblr @theweightofmyfandoms or @loooiiee if you like.


End file.
